Grand Chase Adventure
by kamkii
Summary: This story is about 7 friends living and going to school together. Until one day that all change. Hearing the cry of a help, they magically appear into a new world. Having weapon, weird clothing, and not knowing where they are, they are The Grand Chasers.
1. Chapter 1 The Coded

**Notice: 6/17/09 I Re-edit this part a bit becuase I thought some part don't fit in the story XD... well I hope you enjoy my story.**  


* * *

2/25/xxxx

*ding ding*

The school bell ring at Kimiki high school, Mrs. Kimiki came in with unhappy news.

"Class. Starting tomorrow we will go coded with an all boy school."

The room got silent……

"WHAT!!!!!!" the girls shouted. They scream so loud, the bird flew away.

While the girls start chatting about the coded thing, 4 girls just look at each other, and they are: Elesis, Arme, Lire, and Amy.

"Sooo… this coded thing… Are you sure your ok with this Amy?" asked Elesis.

"….pshhhh…."

"You think the boys there are nice?" wonder Arme

"You think we find any guy we like?" wonder Lire

"You think they have a cooking club?" wonder Elesis

"…You think WE ever ganna pass that school because you know Mahou High is the top 10 smart-ass school…and think, We are like around 40 on the top 50." sighed Amy

Everyone got silent, then they slap their face and shirk to the corner…

"We didn't know…how we are ganna pass that school!!!" They all shouted.

~ At Mahou High~

"Ahem. I have ungraceful news. The school Kimiki High, an all girl school, will go coded with us."

The boys got silent and stared at the teacher.

"Umm teacher… you think it alright because we ARE the top 10 school and they are like the top 50?" Ronan asked with a confuse face

"Mr. Ronan your right but we did this because there school is broke and we are the only one who offer to help. So I want all you boy teach this girl a lesson so they can pass. If 90% of them pass… we will give all the boy two free ticket to Gaikoz's land."

The entire boy made the ":O" face and got all started to chatter about what they are ganna do.

"Don't forget boy it will be tomorrow and I want all of you to be in your best behavior."

The boys give a shout..."woo hoo" "yay"

"…Ryan…Ronan don't you do anything on these girl you hear!" Lass said with a tone

"Don't worry lass…we do anything for Gaikoz's land!" said Ronan with that twinkle face on him…

Ryan put his hand on lass shoulder.

"*shake head* don't worry I have lots of prank for the girl"

Lass got piss and start to attack Ryan WHICH Ryan had plan (Ryan like to see lass get piss)

~The next day 2/26/xxxx~

"Wahhh, why do I have to be late for the assembly!!? X.X"

BUMP~

X.X "Oh sorry" then got up and dash to the gym

*blush*"…. she cute"

Then lass notice something that Lire drop…

"Hmm… so her name is Lire...interesting"

~At the assembly~

"Hello girl from Kimiki High. I am your principle, Kaze'aze. And welcome to Mahou high. Now I would like to present you ,your student council…"

When the student council came out all the girls shouted, fainted, blush...you get the point…

"Hello everyone I am your student president, Ronan"

The girls shout…

" I am your vice prez, Ryan"

More shouting…

*No emotion* "… and I'm Lass your representative"

More and more shouting

"Ahem… here in Mahou High you have to do your best and for you low class girl to be in high class boy we expect you to work hard and let us boy get the GAIKOZ"S LAND ticket!!! XD" "O if 90% of you pass. Then we boy can invite ONE of you to come with us" Ronan explain excitedly

All the girls scream in excitement.

"Oh Mi Gosh! Do you think well find a guy?"

"You think they will invite me!!"

"ooooo I always wanna go to Gaikoz's land"

"Now girls, don't get too excited…we will now be dividing you up to team to take a tour around the school. If you may please go to the front gate and go to your tour guild by your number" said Lass

As everyone went outside, most girls want to be with the student council, but the teacher came and separate them. Lucky, one group has all three council and those groups are: Elesis, Lire, Arme, Amy, Ronan, Lass, and Ryan.

"Hello ladies!" Ronan as greet them.

-KICK-

"Ok Mr. Playboy. I don't know who you are and why you're acting such a playboy too" Amy yelled because she got piss.

"Amy don't kill them. At least leave them alive" Elesis told Amy.

Amy went to Ronan face and gave him a glare. "You're lucky this time"

"So are you girls' friend?" asked Ryan

"Yes we are." Arme look at the boys. "How about you guys? Are you guys' friends?"

"Yes we are. And I think your becoming my friend too" Ronan gave Arme a wink, which gave her a chill.

Both Lass and Amy charge and kick Ronan.

Then Lass notice Lire. Then he remember that she drop her I.D badge.

"Umm excuse me. Are you err…Lire?"

"Umm yes"

"O I'm glad. Because you drop this when you bump into me" handing her badge back. "You better not lose it or you'll get in trouble"

Lire smile. "Ohh thank you. I thought I lost it. Thank you"

Lass start to blush after her smile. "Man…she cute" thought Lass.

As for Amy, she notice that Lass like Lire…she snicker and went up to Lass.

"Lass...Lass...Lass… a poor boy like you that feel in love with a slow girl *Amy shake her head* don't worry if you like I can talk to her for you =D"

"-blush- would you mind and shut up! I have know idea what you are talking about. and no I don't need you to talk to her for me"

"But Lass I'm her friend if you like I can help you-" Lass stop her and said

"Sorry. Thank you for trying to helping me but I don't think she will go out with a guy like me."

Amy got furious and went to Lire to ask her something. "Lire I have a question. Would you mind helping me answer it?"

"Umm…Sure what is it you need to ask?"

"What do you think of the student council representative?"

"Hmmm… He nice and generous…and he seem helpful. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing… I was just wondering."

"Oh ok. I thought you were interest in him. Which is quite rare to you see do that"

Amy give Lire a smile, but hide the anger "^_^ Ohh… Don't worry I never will get one ^0^"

When the tour was finish the teacher expect the girl to be in there right class first thing tomorrow with no excuses then it was time to go.

"YAAAWNN~ that was boring -. - …Elesis what are you ganna cook tonight?"

"Mmm… I was think salad with chicken cheese cream"

"OMG!!~ I love those!! X3" Arme said with some excitement

Lire laugh "Arme. You basically love every food she makes"

"So what. Elesis is a cooking pro! No one can make food better then hers"

"Tha…Thanks" Elesis said shyly

As the girl went home, the boys were right behind them.

"Soo… This is where those girls live huh? How nice they live together. What should we do guys?"

"Let's put up a prank on them \ (^0^)/"

"… Why don't we go home? This isn't right" lass said nervously

"Lass you're the man!! That right let go to their house\ (^O^)/"

"Ugh…"

As the guy follow them home, one of them got really piss once they are meet…

"WTF ARE YOU GUY DOING HERE!!!! ARE YOU GUYS SOME TYPE OF STALKER OR SOMETHING!!!!"

"x.x Ammy!! Clam down! Just talk about it first!!" said Lire as she try to stop Amy

"If you guys like, come inside so the neighbors won't notice =)" Arme said in a happy way

So everyone went inside to settle thing. And as for Amy… She got more piss.

"YOU FUCKING BASTER JUST WANNA PARTY WITH US WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION!!!!WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINK!!!!I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS!!! YOU BOYS GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE AND NEVER EVER TALK TO US AGAIN OR GO ANYWHERE NEAR US!!!! YOU HEAR!!!!!"

"Amy. Its not their fault just let them stay for dinner and we can kick them out ok?" said Elesis

"Naammmermmmrr….ooo alright but you have to leave after dinner and NEVER EVER TAL-" Arme cover her mouth

"Just leave for dinner and its ok to talk to us. Ok ;D"

The boys nod their head.

Soo Elesis made dinner and the guest enjoy it very much.

"Elesis right? Your cooking is very good. How about we pay you to make school lunch and you can skip a period before lunch so you can prepare these" Ronan ask

"Oh MY that will be wonderful but how much would I get paid?"

"We dunno we have to ask Kaze'aze" pouted ryan

"Ya… we need to ask Kaze'aze first. If not she ganna kill us"

When the guys finish, Ronan ask to speak with Elesis for a moment…

"Ummm I'm sorry I know I need to go but…*he pauses for a moment and blush* I…I…*grab Elesis by her arm in surprise* I…I…I love you….I don't know why but I think I fell in love with you by your food"

"…*blush* ummm…Thank you but I don't have any feeling for you yet…."

"No it's ok…*let go* I know you won't love me back because I flirt with girl…"

"Umm… if you like I can make you lunch everyday…and you know that cooking for the school, I think I'll pass on that because I just like to cook for my friend.^_^"

"O really …thank you I'll take that offer"

"Your welcome …I just like to share my food with friends"

Ronan blush and then left with the boys….

"ELESIS!!! *Amy wept while holding Elesis* that playboy didn't do anything to you right?"

"No he didn't"

"Elesis…How does it feel like when someone confess their love to you?. =)" Arme laughed

"WHAAAT!! THAT GUY…!!!HE DID WHAT!!!"

"DX Amy nooo clam down!!!" Elesis try to stop her

"I'LL BEAT THAT PUNK IF HE GOES NEAR YOU!!!!MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Amy go crazy

"AMMMYY!!" Shouted Elesis

"Umm I wonder what its like for a guy to fell in love with you and you fell in love with guy…don't you think Arme?" ask Lire

Arme knew that lass is in love with Lire… and thought she knew but it seem like she doesn't. Arme close her eye and said

"Don't' worry Lire, your guy is closer then you think."

"???Hmm???"

"Never mind \(X3)/"

--------------------End of chap 1, The coded------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 First Day of School

THE CLASS~

In the peaceful morning, Mahou High is nice and quite schools where nothing has happen….

"WTF!!!! WHY ARE WE PUT IN THE SAME CLASS WITH YOU!!!!?" Amy yelled

"WTF !!! WHY ARE YOU HERE!!!YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS CLASS!!EXPECTLY THAT STUPID BEHAVIOR!!" Ronan yell back

"FIRST YOU TRY TO HOOK UP ON US! THEN STALK US! THEN HURT MY ELESIS! NOW WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS!!!! WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL GIVES US THE CRAP!!!AND HOW THE HELL YOU BECOME THE PRESIDENT! A PLAYBOY LIKE YOU BEING A PRESIDENT!!!!THAT JUST CRAZY!!!"

"AMY! SHUT UP! HOW ARE YOU GANNA EXPECTING TO HAVE A GOOD BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT! I THINK YOU'LL PROBABLY WON'T HAVE ANY!!AND YOU KNOW HOW I BECAME A PRESIDENT??HUH?? WELL THEY GO BY YOUR SMART OF TEST...YOUR SCORE!!!!I BET YOU GET ONLY 10% ON YOUR TESTES!!!

Amy got so piss she start to attack him.

"Amy! Stop! You don't want to get expelled do you" cry Elesis

As soon Amy and Ronan stop, Elesis hand Ronan a handmade lunch for him.

"Please, Ronan. Clam down. Here is the lunch I made for you. Just clam down, ok"

Ronan blush "o…thank you"

"ELESIS YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GIVE THAT BASTER LUNCH!!" Amy yelled at Elesis.

"But Amy, at least he enjoy my cooking"

After Elesis said those word Amy clam down and went to her seat.

"Oh btw, Elesis, you seem to like Ronan "Amy said

"I…I…err… Amy please don't talk nonsense" Elesis said in a shy voice.

"Well it look like we ganna be in the same class" Lass told Lire as he went to his desk.

"O you sit next to me, and ya it does seem like it. I hope everyone get along" smile Lire

"-blush- yes…"

"Soo your Arme? Wow what a original name \(^^)/"

"X3 lol thank you. So what do you like to do?"

"I like to play pranks on people" (^0^)

"Really!! That cools. I like to eat Elesis food and have fun :3"

"Lol we if keep going we're ganna find something we both like"\(XD)/

"Wanna try"

"You bet"

After class, lunch started, everyone rush to the store to get some food. In the class the Elesis, Lire, Arme, Ryan, Amy, Ronan, and Lass ate Elesis homemade lunch.

"Truff if fooo food" Amy said while enjoying her lunch.

"Amy. Please finish eating before you talk" Lire laught when she told Amy.

"Heh a rude girl like you have no manner" Ronan tease

"WHATT!!!" Amy started to punch him.

"Guys please stop fighting. I'm glad you guy are getting along but don't fight when it lunch time" Arme said proudly

"WHOO GETTING ALONG!!!" beamed Ronan and Amy

"Sorry" Arme said then start to cry

"Ronan, Amy please apology to Arme." Lire said, trying to clam Arme down

"…we're sorry"

"..It…it ok…"Arme reply while wiping tear

"Boo hoo what a drama…say Elesis and Ronan are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ryan asks out of nowhere…

Everyone got silent for a moment

"Amy why don't we be friend" Ronan ask sarcastically

"JERK! WHO ASK YOU!!"

"Owwwiee"

As the other try to stupid the two… Ryan question was still not answer.

"Poor Ryan. Don't worry your question will be answer ^_^"Arme told him

As soon as lunch was over, it was P.E. The guys were happy because they get to see the girl in uniform, the girl, uncouthly, was not. Lucky, one of was brave.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU STUPID BOYS LOOKING AT!!!! GET AWAY FROM US!!!"

All the boys back away from Amy, scared…

"Amy please don't scare them (^^;)" Lire told her while the girls try to thank her.

As the day has passed everyone was starting to get a long and get use to the place. Although the girl feel different they didn't care, they were have fun at least.

So the 7 of them became friends, even Ronan and Amy, even if they still fight. Ever since the school went coed it seems that they have changed their personality or have started a new life.

As the day go on, it might be interesting in the future or as we think it will be....


	3. Chapter 3 ElesisXRonan

This story will talk about how Ronan and Elesis start to get closer to each other and fall in love with each other. Of course Ronan don't need to cause he already fell in with her. So basically it tells how Elesis start to fall in love. =D enjoy

Btw Elesis is the narrator

It's been 1 week now after Ronan confess his love to me. I don't really mind but the way he confesses was different. Since he a playboy type I figure he was just playing around. But when he look me in to the eye I can feel that he really into me. Since I didn't have any feeling for him, I promise him to make lunch everyday for him. He always says my cooking is great he love it so much, I appreciate him. I thank him for like my food. But the one thing is that I can't give back his feeling.

One day it was raining, really hard. Everyone had lunch in the classroom everyone gather around us and said "those look good"

"Elesis made them" Arme told them

"If you guy want some paid $100 for a lunch box" Ryan said

The whole class screams "WHAAT!!!"

Lass hit Ryan." If you want a homemade lunch box from Elesis please pay $10" Lass said happy.

Some girl faint by Lass "fake" smile.

Then they all start to complain why they should pay just for some stupid lunch…

After I hear those word "stupid"," lunch", I got piss and yell

"OK PEOPLE! DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY LUNCH STUPID! AND DON'T YOU DARE COMPLAIN ABOUT IT IF YOU HAVE TO PAY!!! IF YOU WANT MY DAM LUNCH, JUST PAID $5! NOW SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!!!!"

Everyone got scare because of my yelling. Ryan and Ronan were shock to hear me yelling like Amy. I think Amy gave me her yelling.

After that day of my yelling some people paid $5 for my homemade lunch. When I brought them the first bit was good. Then they share with other, and then more and more people want them. Now everyday I have to make lunch for everyone, including teachers. Since that they let me skip the first 2 period so I can take my time to make lunch for everyone. I was really surprise that just one yell of mine got everyone to love my lunch.

It was vacation time. Everyone was happy. No school, no homework, no more teacher yapping equal free time! I hear everyone saying they going to sleep or play. But for us we deiced to go on a fun trip. We decide to go to Gaikoz's land. Luckily Arme know a friend there so we got some free ticket. The boys have to pay theirs.

"Wait that no fair why do we have to paid" Ryan ask Arme

"Because my friend know us girl not you boys ^0^" Arme replies

I laugh. So when we went to Gaikoz's land. Ryan and Ronan got so excited they wanna go straight for the ride. But sadly Amy stops them. "Guy we have to go to our room first" Amy said with a mean glared

As we went to check our room, there was a problem; there was only one room book for us. I can tell Amy didn't like it.

"Amy. I know you don't like the idea. But at least trust the boy. And if they harm us you can kill them "I said smiling in an evil way which made the boys back up a bit

"Ok"

As we went to our room, here how it goes: the girls sleep on the bed and the guy sleep on the floor. Although it wasn't fair for the boys, we secretly went to someone room and took their cushions and pillow. And before we leave the room we hid the guys beds under our and put our suit case around it so the cleaner won't able to see it. We had lots of fun until a bad weather came.

"……………….."

"Great this is no fun…now we have to stay at this hotel to eat their yucky food" Arme pouted

"Err… guys…"

"Is there something wrong lire?" Lass asked

"Did you forget your stuff at the rides?" Amy asked?

"Umm ya…and no… is it me or Elesis, Ronan, and Ryan haven't come back yet with the shopping"

The got silent…

"Omg what r we ganna do!!!" they thought

~meanwhile outside~

"Hmmm the weather doesn't look too good" I said looking up at the sky.

"I'll go get an umbrella at the hotel. You guy wait here until I get back." Ryan told us

"Ryan take these too while your at it. I and Elesis will stay here until they come out" Ronan told him

"Ok"

"Are you sure? Because maybe we should leave too and forget about the ticket" I said in a scare voice

"Don't worry we're almost there."

I felt a little clam when he said those words…

~back to the hotel~

"Ryan your back! Wait where the other two?" Arme ask

"O I came back to get an umbrella."

"Umm Ryan I don't think you should go back…" Amy told him while pointing at the window

"You think you can last that long in the weather like that?" Lass ask

"..No…"

Lire went to the window. "I hope they are ok"

Lass went over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry they are fine. Ronan won't harm her"

"Ya your right"

~back outside~

"Ok we got the ticket and we're now stuck at this stupid playground. How did this happen?" Ronan asked

"I don't know. At least were safe thought"

We stay there until the rains go away. Then there was thunder. It was loud. It gives me a scare.

"Ronan, I'm scare"

Ronan hug me and said "don't worry in here"

I can feel that he really love me dearly but I sad that I can't return his flavor.

On the 4th thunder, it was loud, so loud I scare and cry. I couldn't stand it. It was scaring me. But right there stop me from begin scare. Ronan hug me tightly as if he was trying to protect me from the bad guys. I felt his warmness, and I felt so comfortable, and nice. I don't know why but it was a weird feeling, but a nice weird feeling. I wonder is this what you call love.

Once the wind die down we quick went back to the hotel. When we got back, Amy, jump on me.

"Elesis!! You're not hurt are you!!! Mommy is here don't be scares" Amy cries and hugs me.

"Amy I'm ok. See I'm fine^^" I smile in laughter

"Good"

After that we stay inside and watch some local TV. Then we went to bed and had a good night sleep. I guess that one day show me my true feeling. Went it we time to leave we had fun and luckily Arme took some great picture! We and as for the cushions you ask? Well we dump it the room we stole but we saw new cushions there… so we threw it under the bed and if nothing have happen… we quickly run and grabbed our stuff and went home. It was a fun day at Gaikoz's land. It was a great fun day that ill remembers in my whole life.

Lire notice something and start to smile and point it out

"Elesis since when did you and Ronan became couple? Lire laugh

"What!!!" Amy shouted!!

We look at each other then our hands… I guess we both were holding hand without noticing… We both laugh… and continue to walk.


	4. Chapter 4 LireXLass

Now here a story about LIREXLASS

Lass point of view… XD

After we finger out that Elesis and Ronan are together, I still wonder how I am ganna confess mine. I just hope none knew that I like Lire. Why? Because they are ganna be all over us like what they did to Ronan and Elesis.

After that vacation break it was back to school. Everyone was groaning that school has started again. But it was our 2nd year there. Time go by very fast. Like Kaze'aze said if we make the girl pass the test, then we get to go to Gaikoz's Land. But for now after the girls came, it seem like everyone don't want to study or do anything.

"Wow I never knew boys are like this" Amy told us while we go sit at our desk.

The classroom was messy

"No it wasn't like this before you girls came. I guess the girl change the boys like this. I wonder if they remember the FREE ticket to Gaikoz's Land" Ryan said.

"Well they do but it just the girl must have brought in the "playing" environment" I told them

We laugh. Then we got ready for class to start. As the day went by, as usual Elesis sell her lunch, then we study and ah yes that how it goes over and over and over.

~later after school~

We boys follow the girl home and Amy she got annoys and asks

"Why are you guy following us? If you're protecting us well sorry we don't need any."

"No we just need to a home. Can you let us live with you guys?" Ryan said straight forward

Ronan and I gave Ryan a face

"So you boy want to live with us? Well…" Amy said in a happy way but you can tell she really pisses.

"Girls what do you think?"

"I'm ok" Arme said

"That find with me" Elesis said too

"Umm... Err…are you sure x.x?" lire ask nerveless

"Common Lire decide now or we have to kick to boys out in the street"

"Umm… but why do you guys need to stay at our house?"

"Well… the manger kicks us out" Ronan told them which a total lie was.

The real truth was that we never have a home. We been sleeping outside, not smelly, we go to public bath to take a bath. Where do we get our money? We get a part-time job.

"Are you sure? Is that the only reason you were kick out?" Amy glared at us as if something was spacious.

"Look lady, we're telling the truth. Not let us stay at your place now." Ronan tell Amy while trying to hide the truth.

"DON'T CALL ME LADY!!IT'S AMY!!!"

"Ummm…we'll let you stay UNLESS you do the cleaning and chore. Plus you have to go buy the food ingredient and you have to work and pay the rent. If you wanted to live with us. Oh. If you just want to stay for the night, do the chore and cleaning. That all I have to say" lire smile pleasantly

"Li..Li..Lire!!! Your sooo smart!!!!!!" Amy jump on Lire and hug her

We look at each other and since we got no choice….

"Ok we'll do those things"

So we stay for the night and that how we started to live with them. When we went in the house it was so nice and clean… are they expecting us to clean something like that so clean!!! Well that doesn't matter they show us the room. My expression was O_O. Ronan and Ryan was like OoO. We each get our own room. The rule was really hard to remember but I only remember "don't go to any of our room, even if your cleaning" I was wondering how many room they got and what kind of house this was.

"umm..lass are you uncomfortable here?" Lire ask me. I guess she saw my face and thought of something.

"O no. I'm alright"

"Ok for the rent, you guy need to paid $ 1,079 once a month" Amy told us

We were so shock that it was so cheap!!

After that day we all now live together and people at school got jealous. I didn't really care but oh well. As for my feeling ii still can't tell her!

After school we celebrity. Our party was small but was fun. I'll I remember was food and BEER!! I guess Ryan brought those.

"LASS YOU STUPID BOY GO TELL HER!!!" Amy jumps on me. Of coarse she was drunk and starts to babble thing. I don't remember what she said… I was drunk too. In fact everyone was drunk. Thank to Ryan we all got drunk and did crazy thing. But only lire was not drunk… I only remember see her blush at me and ran off…

The next morning came the whole room reek with alcohol. I was the first to wake up. I slapped everyone. None of them would wake up except for Amy… she was half a sleep.

"huh what going on?" Amy ask while rubbing her eye. She first look at me then everyone else.

" !!!! what happen here!!!"

" I dunno..but it seem like we got drunk. It smell here!" I told her. Then lire came with a bucket of wet towel.

"Ar-are you guy feeling better?"

"I am. Lire did u got drunk last night?" I asked.

"oh…umm… no..I can't drink or…." she look down embarrasses.

"why can't you drink?" Amy ask while putting the wet towel for the others

" well… it just that if I get drunk…* lire start to mumble*…I might destroy the place…"

"hmm? I couldn't hear that"

"oh! Well.. Its nothing…we better get the other in bed" lire jumped…

I then grab her arm while Amy went to drag Ronan to his room then Ryan and Arme.

" lire did I said something to you while I was drunk?"

Lire blush… the same way she did last night.

"well… you …you… told me tha-"

"did I said " I love you" to you?"

"… y-yes.."

We got silent, Amy wonder what the hell we are doing while trying to drag Arme to her room.

" I'm sorry" I said softly..

Then lire came up to my face and kissed me…

"!!!"

" don't worry its not your fault. ^^ I too, have fallen in love with you"

We start to look at each other in the eye…

"…so… the two of you are together now?" Amy smirk at them

"A-Amy!!!" lire blush. She push me away.

" don't worry I wont hurt you two ^^"

I guess lire thought that Amy will hurt me like what she did to Ronan.

"don't worry" I held her hand. " Amy notice this a long time ago"

Lire smile with relieve.

Until that day we stay together and watch Amy torture Ronan in may different way. We're just glad that Amy didn't do that to us.

-------------- end of lass point of view----------------


	5. Author Notes

Author Notes

Right now I'm REALLY busy so I wont get to update much BUT I will change the story… I wish to change the title but I'm too lazy -.- so the next chapter will be about them starting to get power like having weapon and ya …. Something like that.. Well I guess that all I wanted to say… oh.. Btw I need vote on what job they are ganna be so tell me!!! And the most vote for which job they ganna use will be in the story… (For Example Arme will be battle mage) so tell me if not I will make it up and you won't like it.

**Elesis job choice:**

Knight

Spearman

Sword Master

Savior

**Lire choice:**

Archer

Crossbowman

Arch Ranger

Nova

**Arme choice:**

Mage

Alchemist

Warlock

Battle Mage

**Ronan choice:**

Spell Knight

Dragon Knight

Aegis Knight

Abyss Knight

**Lass choice:**

Thief

Assassin

Dark Assassin

Evan Striper

**Ryan choice:**

Druid

Sentinel

Viken

Xenocider

**Amy choice:**

Dancer

Muse

Siren

So what are you waiting for! Vote now!!!!

~Kamkii

* * *

**.net/forum/Grand_Chase_Charcter_Job_Choice/61229/**

↑ there ur linkish.... :x srr it didnt show the "fanfiction" part on the link DX when i saved it was like that DX

* * *

Notice:

the poll will be close when there is more then 20 vote for each of them and i will reopen it for anyone who just wanna vote which one they like in the future.

* * *

**I HAVE DEICED THAT IT WILL BE THERE LATES JOB!! HOPE YOUE WILL ENJOY THEM DX...(Now i need to look for the skill XD)**


	6. Chapter 5 The weird noise

**ughh...i forgot what i was ganna to say... :x er...but anyway... here another story update. for now i'm ganna use the character current jobs that came out. if there are some mistake in this story..sorry i was doing at night and i was sleeply.(you know, when you think of something you know it going to be interesting but don't wanna let go of it or you'll end up forgeting about it...it happen to me a lot XD...) well...i hope you will enjoy the rest of the story!~**

* * *

It was the middle of May everyone was rushing to get dress and getting ready for school. As they got out of the house, there were two girls waiting. It was Hana and Rika. Hana is one of the cheerful girls that like to hang out only with Rika, Amy, Elesis, Lire and Arme. Rika is one of the girls who don't express herself. She never smile, people refer her as "emo" but she not. She also have mystery power. She too likes to hang out only with Hana, Elesis, Arme, Amy and Lire.

"Hana! Rika! What a surprise! Why are you guy here! You never waited for us before." Amy asks.

"Amy… well today I woke up late and forgot to call Rika to wake up too…so since that happen we thought we should wait for you guy too." Hana told the other.

"Wait… Why do you need to call Rika?" Elesis asked

"…because Rika don't like clocks .If Rika own a clock and woke Rika up, Rika go crazy and damage the place." Rika answer.

"cra-crazy??!??" scared Lire.

"^^ Lire your so funny!!" laughed Hana. " No it just that Rika don't like to wake up that all. And only I can wake her up so we can walk to school together. And you should know the reason why ^0^"

"what's the reason?" Ryan pop out asking.

"well…" Arme started it off saying

"Everyone will Glare at Rika and will talk dirty about Rika, so if Rika have a friend accompany Rika they won't do a thing because that friend will scare off the people will be going to talk about Rika." Rika finish the sentence for Arme.

Ryan look at Hana who look so cheerful. "So she can scare people with that cheerful face of her" Ryan thought.

"So are we ganna go to school? Cause we have about 20 more min to get there" Lass said.

"WHAT!!!!!" Everyone shouts and hurry off. They ran as fast as they can so they won't be late.

Then suddenly Elesis stop.

"Elesis common! We don't have time to stop!!!" Hana yell.

Elesis look around her. "I'm sorry I suddenly heard a noise…"

"Well I don't! Hurry up!!!" Hana yell.

Elesis hurry to catch up. "Hmm must have been my imagination" Elesis thought.

It was around lunch time and Elesis heard the noise again and again. It was really bothering her that she couldn't stand it. At home, Elesis face look like something was bothering her.

"Elesis did Ronan did something to you?" Amy asked

"WH-WHAT!!!" Ronan replied.

"no… its just…never mind…" Elesis try to explain but stopped.

"Tell us" Ryan asks.

"Well, I keep hearing this …this…noise!" Elesis explain.

"What type?" Lire asked

"I don't know… It's hard to explain…"

"Maybe you need a doctor check… we'll take you to the doctor tomorrow ok? And make sure nothing is wrong." Ronan told her. Then they all agree and went to bed.

The next day Hana and Rika was waiting for them again.

"We deiced to wait for you guy." Hana told them.

"We think it fun to walk with you guy too." Rika said.

"Lol we weren't walking to school. We were running to school!" Amy laughs.

"Well let's get going!"

As they where walking suddenly Elesis, Lire, Arme, Lass, Ronan, Amy and Ryan stopped.

"There it goes again!!" Elesis shouted.

"Wait…Elesis was this the noise you where talking about??" Lass ask.

"Yes!!! Omg you guy can hear it too!!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Rika ask.

"The buzzing sound. Can you heard it??"

"Nop I don't hear anything but you guys talking weird" Hana told them.

"Are you sure?"

Rika and Hana nodded.

Then the noise got louder and louder and you can also hear a little bit of a voice.

Elesis, Lire, Arme, Lass, Ronan, Amy and Ryan started to cover their ears as they try to cover the sound. But the sound was coming from their mind.

"he-help…help…" a little voice cried.

"Did u hear that??" Arme jumped.

"I think it was asking for help!" Ryan said

"Ok it fun to watch you guy but right now it time for school. So let's-" Hana speak and her word got cut off.

Rika and Hana got silent for a second and rika shouted

"YOU GUYS!! LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE STARTING TO FADE AWAY!!!"

"What!"

They look at they hand. They staring to fade a little then everything got bright. For a moment they look at each others, then everything start to fade away a round them. They can also hear the last words from Rika and Hana fading away.

"Wait! What's happening!"

"No don't leave Rika! Rika don't want you to leave!!! Don't go!!! You're my best friend too!!! you're the one who accepted me of who I am!!!"

"Ya!!! You didn't care about what we are!! Your guys where our first friends!!"

"ELESIS, LIRE, ARME, AMY, LASS, RONAN, RYA-"

* * *

**read whats going to happening to our 7 main characters: Elesis, Lire, Arme, Lass, Ronan, Amy and Ryan in the next chapter! "The place" comming up next! (the title will be change if i need to..but i won't..i hope DX)  
**

**Enjoy~!  
**


	7. Chapter 7 The Place

**\(´Д｀)/ ugh... first i wrote this in my "old note book" and typing it is really hard... you need to look at it and then the computer and the notebook....you get the point... my imagery is dead... if you notice some mistake...sorry~ but hope you enjoy the story!（*⌒ヮ⌒*）**

* * *

"Ugh…"

Elesis started to moaned and slowly open her eyes. Once she opens her eyes she couldn't believe what she have saw.

"WH-where am I??!!"

She looks around. There was a huge castle over there, the wind blew the grass, and the sky was blue and then she saw the others. But they look different! They have weapon and what are they wearing! Elesis look at herself.

"What are we wearing? And there a sword next to me! TWO SWORDS beside me! Elesis thought." What's going on?"

"Ughh…"

As the other woke up, they too were shock and was frighten.

"What are these things? And what the heck are we wearing!" Amy shouted.

"Where's our uniform? Where our bag! Where are we!!?" Lire cried. Lass went over to comfort her.

"Elesis! Are you alright?" Ronan hurry over to her.

Elesis was shaking. She was scare.

"Where are we?"

"You know what! There a castle up ahead. Maybe if we ask to stay for a night and also ask we are we then maybe we can find a way home." Ryan said.

So the 7 of them walk to the castle.

"Say… don't you think we are some source of a video game character?" Arme asked.

"It seem like it" Ryan reply.

When they got there was two guards. First they ask if they can stay for a night. The two guards said no. Then they ask where they are.

"You're at Serdin of course!"

"Serdin?"

"Yes" the other one snap at them

"Now move along" said the first one.

"Wait at least let us rest for a night!" Lire told them.

"NO!" the first one yelled.

"Hey mister! Look we don't know what going on so at least let us stay a night so we can figure out what's happening! It's not that hard!!!" Ronan yell at them.

"Look kid this is not a place for you. Now run along or I'll have to hurt you."

"Hmmm… this guard needs some manner" Arme point it out.

"I agreed" lire nodded.

"I think so too" Elesis said.

"WHAT!!!" the first guard got angry.

"Don't you learn anything from your mother?" Ryan started to tease the first guard.

"Why you-! Your ganna get-"

"What going on here!" A person with red armor came out.

The guards bowed and the first guard said "Knight Master. These people are intruding our place. Don't worry. We will get rid of them."

The Knight Master looks at then for a second.

"No let them in. I was the one who call them here"

"Wa-wait, you can't! They ask a lot of question! They are the sp-"

"No let them in." the Knight Master glared at him.

The first guard mumbles something and let them in.

"Umm… Excuse me but thank you for letting us stay for a night." Elesis said politely.

The Knight Master didn't say anything. They kept walking until the Knight Master suddenly stopped. They bump into each other and Knight Master asked

"Are you the Grand Chaser?"

* * *

**next up The Grand Chaser. \(ﾟ∀ﾟ)/**


	8. Chapter 8 The Grand Chaser

**if you notice some mistake ...sorry!!!**

* * *

"Huh? The grand what?" they all said at the same time.

"The Grand Chaser. They are the one who help fight to bring peace to the world. Also who will defect Kaze'aze.

"Fight? Peace? Kaze'aze?"

"Yes, then if I'm correct you are the Grand Chaser. You were summoned by the queen were you?"

"We don't know. All we know is that we were going to school and heard a disturbing noise and heard a little faded voice calling for help" Elesis told the Master Knight.

"You heard a vice? A crying for help? Well that strange…" the Master Knight wonder with looking around. You can tell that he thinking.

"It sounded like a little girl voice too…"

The Knight Master suddenly jumped "that must be the princess!!"

"Princess?" lass questioned in confusion

"The princess was capture and the queen was killed by Kaze'aze. The queen uses her last magic to summon the Grand Chaser." Knight Master explains.

"But how cans the princess summoned you? She doesn't have any power yet."

"Sorry to interrupt your explain but is there a way for us to go back home?" Ronan ask.

Knight Master shakes his head. "Sadly no. but I think if you save the princess she can get you home since she the one who summoned you."

"So all we have to do is save the princess?" Elesis ask.

"And defect Kaze'aze. But let me tell you what those thing you are holding." Knight Master pointed at there weapon.

"Those are your job to fight monster. You will use them to protect yourself and others. When I come to you, you will have to tell me your name so I will tell you your job."

Knight Master went over to Elesis.

"Elesis."

"Elesis you're a Savoir."

Then he went to Lire.

"Lire"

"Lire you are a nova"

"Arme"

"Arme you are the Battle Mage"

"Lass"

"Lass you are striper"

"Ronan"

"Ronan you are Abyss Knight"

"Amy"

"Amy your are Siren"

"Wait a Siren????" Amy confusedly asked.

"Oh you're a singer."

"Oh…" Amy sighed. She knows her a bad at singing.

Then it was Ryan turn.

"Ryan"

"Ryan you are the Xenocider"

"You each have skill base on your job type. Each of you has 3 type of skill. I will not tell you what they are call because I'm not the one with those weapon. Skills are very useful when you are fighting monster. To know your skill name, you must listen to your heart. Some of you have two type of fighting skill. Arme you have 6 type of skill. Ronan you two have 6 type of skill but 3 skills are for fighting and the other 3 are magic skill. Amy you too have 6 skills. 3 are your singing skill and the other 3 are your fighting skill. Now that I told you everything you need to know. Now you need to go find the princess and defect Kaze'aze. On you way try to find the vampire mage. Convince her to join your team. She will be very helpful!"

* * *

**next up. Gorge of Oath**


	9. Side Story:Blind Music

**This a side story that i thought maybe i should put it in the storie. This is when Amy Meet this blind girl. Notice: Amy is really nice in this story!!!~ if there are mistake i am sorry**

* * *

I was strolling down the hill until I heard something I never heard before. It was a nice piece of music, no it's a song. I wonder who could have sung that so beautifully. I walk over to that house and listen true the window. I know that song. It's a Korean song. Man someone who sing that song must be Korean then. I peek at the window and it was a girl. She was pretty. She has long brown hair that was tied in to a bun. As I try to reach higher to take a good look, I slip and made a loud sound. I was scare to get caught so I quickly ran home.

The next day I went over to that house again. The girl was gone. I was sad a bit because I wanna hear her sing again. So I went off the music store to myself an mp3. I stroll around to find a perfect one for me. I look around and found the perfect one. It was last one too. I was so happy I went to get it. But when I went to grab it someone else grab it too.

"Oh I'm sorry did u wanted this?" she said

I look up and when I was about to answer, it was the girl who sang that lovely song.

"Uh…er… No you can have it. I was just uh…looking at it." I hand her the mp3.

"Oh really? Thank you then."

Her hand was touching allover the mp3 player.

"Er…can I ask you something?" I was shaking.

"Hmm? Sure but is it about my eyes?"

She got me.

"Err…"

"It's fine. Everyone always ask about that. Yes I'm blind and thank you for giving me the mp3 player" she bowed and went to the cash register. I watch her, and she look like she having a hard time. I when over to her and help her.

"Oh thank you"

"Your welcome "I smile.

"Miss your so kind. Why don't I treat you for lunch?"

"O thanks you but no. I have to go back home and finish my things." I lied.

"Really. That too bad." she mad a sad face for a min until I said.

I quick said something that pops out of my mind.

"How about tomorrow? I'm free tomorrow. Maybe you can treat me then."

"Ok sure!"

"Where do you want to meet?" I ask. Hoping it would be her place.

"Let's meet at my house. Let me write down the address for you." she digs in her purse for a piece of paper and a pen.

"Umm… you don't have to." I said." I know where you live."

"Really? Then I must have known you then."

"No we don't know each other. I just happen to go home and heard a nice singing voice so I went to check it out. It happens to be you. I thought it was very nice."

"Was it yesterday?"

"Yes. It was."

"So was it you that made a loud noise?"

"Yes… I'm sorry. I trespassing your place." I look down in ashamedness.

"Did you like the singing?"

I look up again and proudly said "yes! It was very beautiful, but it was in Koran so I barely understand it. Are you Korean?"

"No I'm not Korean. And thank you. I do say it a nice song."

Then I thought of something else.

"I got an idea how about you can treat me by singing some song to me? That way you don't need to treat me for lunch and waste money!"

"But my singing aren't good."

"that ok I do enjoy them" I smile.

She smile back. "sure I like that idea."

We both smile at each other. And then I look at the time.

"!!! oh my gosh! I have to go now I'm sorry I can't take you home!!" I rush out the door. I wave at her and said " I'll see you tomorrow at 1 !" I dash off before I get yell at.

The next day I went to her house. I knock on the door but no answer I knock again and still no answer. I thought she went out so I sat down at the porch and waited. It was around 2 and she never came back. I went to the door and it was unlock. It was open. I went inside to see if she was ok. I went up stair and saw a room door open. I open it and it was the girl.

"oh is that you?"

"yes."

"miss your late. I being waiting for you. I thought you lied to me about my singing." she look sad.

"oh. I was not late I was out side waiting for you. I rang the door bell and you didn't answer so I thought you went out but u didn't came back so I went back to the door and the door was unlock. So I let my self in and went to fine you. I'm sorry to barge your place" I bow down and said my sorry.

"oh dear. Stilly me then. I couldn't hear the door bell. when your up hear you can't hear anything downstairs. I even left the door unlock so you can come in."

"aren't you afraid someone might rob you?"

"nop. Just look at the place. Do you think there anything you can rob here?"

I remember when I went in the house everything look empty. I even remember when I saw her sing there was nothing around her.

"why don't you have anything at your home?" I asked without thinking.

"because I don't need them. I just stay in my room or in the living room singing or dream of something nice that will happen. Oh and I haven't introduce myself. My name is Yue. What yours?"

"oh I see. And my name is Amy. Speaking of singing can you sing the song you sang that time?" I was so excite to hear that song but its sad that she can't see my expression.

"ok"

She got ready and took a deep breath.

"but first would you like it in English or Korean?"

"oh it two different language for it???"

"no its originally in Korean but they have the english transition for them."

"I would like to hear both but first start off with the english."

"ok the English version it is.

She took a deep breath.

"It's the start for us from now

This place, where our gathered dreams will become one to love

Forever, chase

Go! For the lost world.

Getting lost, passing through a forest of fog (Wandering)

Getting nowhere, though I walk silently (As usual)

Only circling that sorrowful stone tower

A fragile strand of wind approaches (Gently)

When that glimmering fog clears up (Transparently)

Your smile, that greets me from somewhere

Vaguely, over there! (Ah) My friend that approaches

How much I've (Oh) missed you

Look! The exhausted tears from the long wait becoming joy

Through the night! Endured the dark with dreams of the star

Like the green leaves, full of hope

Let's go! To find that morning sunlight

We'll run, riding the wind…."

I listen the nice sound of the tone. She sang it so pretty. I think Yue should be a singer. I ask her after she finish singing the english version but she denied it. She must ratter sing just for me then be a singer. I laugh. Then she sing the Korean version.

"Ou'ri ji'geum'bu'tuh shi'jak'e'ya

Ou'ril mo'eun'kkoom'e ha'na dwen e'got "to love"

"Forever, chase"

"Go! For the lost world"

Gil'il'eun an'geh'soop'sok sa'e'ro (Heh'meh'e'myuh)

So'ri'ups'e gul'uh'gah'do jeh'ja'ri (Yuh'jyun'hee)

Juh seul'peum'ssa'in dol'tap'joo'we mam dol'go'man its'uh'yo…"

I still think it was a nice song. I offend go to her house to pay a visit. And then we became friend. I told her about my other friend who would be delighted to hear her sing. I really glad I have meet a girl name Yue, who sing beautiful even if she can't see. She sing her songs from her heart.

* * *

**awww it nice to have friend don't you think :3**


End file.
